The invention relates to a displacement pickup for detecting the position of an adjusting device.
From German Auslegeschrift No. 1 265 489, it is known to detect the position of a linearly adjustable governor rod of a fuel injection pump with the aid of a potentiometer. With the aid of a wiper that is moved linearly together with the governor rod, a measurement voltage is picked up from a linearly extending resistance path. The displacement pickup thereby disclosed for detecting the position of the governor rod is disposed outside the fuel injection pump, however, and because of its structure, it requires a relatively large amount of space. Another disadvantage is that the housing of the fuel injection pump must be opened in order for the displacement pickup to be set and adjusted.